Hunting Demons: One Shots
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: This is just a compilation of random crack!fic one-shots with the characters from "Hunting Demons". Dean/OC; Sam/OC; OC/OC
1. First Dates

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So I'm gonna compile my random HD one-shots here that are kind of random crack!fic ideas, okay?**

**Here is one and it's short, but I hope you like it!**

**WARNINGS: ****Rated "M" for language, dirty thoughts, sex, innuendo, blood, violence and dark themes.**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

"Dean…please sit down." Lana said softly, laughing a little and reaching out to grab his shirt.

Dean had been pacing for the last fifteen minutes and though Lana had been the one who was freaking out at first, she was suddenly just flooded with laughter. It was the first time that Johnny had done something that Dean wasn't on board with and Lana had thought he _would_ be on board with it—it wasn't like it wasn't time. They'd known the day would come and though Lana felt the most protective, Dean's dormant 'hunter' genes had kicked in and he was _completely_ alert.

"Did she look fishy to you?" Dean asked suddenly.

Lana laughed again and shook her head. "No…no she did _not_ look fishy to me."

"Think she's a shapeshifter? I bet she's a shapeshifter!" Dean exclaimed nodding vigorously.

"Dean…I'm pretty sure she's _not_ a shapeshifter." Lana told him, standing up and holding him there by his button-up shirt. "Just take a deep breath and feel thankful that only _one_ of our children is out tonight. You still have Lily and Serena right here in the house safe and sound—Trevor is at his 'slumber party' with Aunt Kate, Uncle Sammy and his cousins tonight, sorry."

Dean nodded and allowed his wife to kiss him, closing his eyes and trying to relax as she slipped her fingers into his hair, laughing a little against him. He rolled his eyes and pulled back and gave her a look, knowing her well enough by then to know _why_ she was laughing. How was it funny? Why wasn't _she_ as worried about Johnny being out as _he_ was? Wasn't she supposed to be ruled by her maternal instincts or something like that?

"Shapeshifter." Lana said laughing, reaching for him and continuing to laugh as he pulled away from her and pouted.

Dean tried to pull his best 'puppy' face. "Our son is out there _right now_ with some _random chick_ we don't even _know_ and you're _laughing_ at me for being _protective_ of him!"

"You know, once upon a time you banged anything with legs." Lana said with a shrug. "And if I remember correctly, you didn't have any _powers_ to protect you so…I'm pretty confident that Johnny is going to be just fine—even though I wish we knew more about her too."

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed, nodding as Lana shook her head. "He can hack into databases and look her up for us!"

Lana shook her head and took his hands in hers, kissing them. "No, Baby—we have to leave this one alone or Johnny's going to be _pissed_ at us."

Dean sighed loudly and just nodded as Lana snuck another kiss from him, trying to figure out how he got there—how he'd become the parent that freaked out. Just that morning he was giving Johnny all sorts of dating tips that Lana was rolling her eyes at and Lana had been wringing her hands trying to figure out how to get through the night and Dean had _enjoyed_ it that way. As soon as Johnny and Abigail had pulled out of the driveway though, he and Lana had _quickly_ switched places and now Dean felt like he was in the wrong shoes—he felt like he should be calm.

"Give it back, Lily!" Serena yelled from upstairs.

Lily shook her head. "No! You shouldn't have gone in my room!"

"It's _your_ turn." Lana said quickly, her and Dean rushing to speak at once.

He sighed loudly and nodded when she started to stare him down and he suddenly started to ponder a whole other series of questions—how did he become a father? Johnny was born and Dean had felt like a part of him was grounded in the "normal world" and he wanted another child with Lana _so badly_. Dean had firmly believed he'd found the woman he could _never_ be parted from and even though _extremely_ upset about a second pregnancy at first because Lucifer had been freed, Lana warmed up to the idea of having a little girl. Then came Serena and Dean was done…even though Lana had just wanted _one more_ since they were no longer hunting as a lifestyle…and she'd gotten him—Trevor.

"Hey! I'm coming up there!" Dean announced as he headed for the stairs.

Lily made a loud derisive noise. "Great, Serena! _Now_ look what you've done!"

"_Me_? You stole Mrs. Beary!" Serena yelled back.

"Maybe you shouldn't have _read my diary_!" Lily yelled, Dean entering the doorway of his eldest daughter's room and rubbing his temples.

Here Dean Winchester was, a settled down man with four kids, a wife and even a dog and most days he was happy—_most_ days. Sometimes he felt like he was missing things since he no longer hunted, and at the same time, he had done so well in life…he was leaving behind a _legacy_ through his _children_. Wow…he was a settled down man with _four children_. A 16 year-old son, a barely 14 year old daughter, another 10 year-old daughter, and an 8 year-old son. He was hoping that would be it—he loved his children but enough was enough…maybe he should see that doctor about a vasectomy…

"Serena, what were you doing reading your sister's diary?" Dean asked her and then looked at Lily. "What are you doing stealing a 10 year old's teddy bear? Don't you have your own?"

Lily blushed as Serena stuck her tongue out at her older sister. "See? Stealing Mrs. Beary isn't helping you to _not_ be in _just_ as much trouble as me!"

"At least you know you're in trouble." Dean told Serena and then sighed. "I suggest you find a new hiding place for your diary, Lil, and give Ser back her bear. Both of you are grounded for a week. Seem fair enough?"

"Mommy would only ground us for a few days!" Serena protested, stomping her foot on the floor and pouting in the way that Dean always caved to—she looked so much like Sammy when she pouted like that…a perfect puppy dog pout.

Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah, well, maybe next time you will fight when it's your _mother's_ turn to dish out discipline."

The girls sighed and after Lily begrudgingly handed over Serena's bear, Serena headed to her room and Lily went on a hunt for a new hiding place for her diary. Then Dean went back downstairs and smiled tiredly at his wife, taking the coffee she handed to him. As she sipped hers, Dean set the cup on the counter in the kitchen and rested his hand on her hip, kissing her forehead and starting to kiss her neck. He smiled as Lana giggled and set her cup down too, pulling away and then crashing her lips against his, pulling back and then reaching up…pulling out a hair.

"Ow!" Dean exclaimed loudly.

Lana showed him the hair and watched his eyes widen. "Our children are giving you gray hairs…it's kind of hot."

"Fuck!" Dean yelled and then took the strand of hair and pouted. "You know I blame you! You made me let you in! You made me trust and love you! You made me _want_ to marry you! You made me want _kids_ and a _life_ with you! My gray hairs are on _your_ head!"

"I'm okay with that, cause I think they're sexy." Lana said with a laugh, winking at him and then kissing him, laughing some more as he hoisted her up and set her on the counter, stepping as close to her as the edge of the counter would allow. "Okay our kids are still up and about, this isn't even fair."

Dean shrugged at her. "Life isn't fair."

Lana laughed again and Dean just smiled—her laugh was so infectious and he just loved it _so_ much he couldn't even begin to describe it to her. There was so much he had thought he'd someday do and none of those thoughts had led to a normal life…none of them had led to him having a family all his own. He realized that he had it good and he wouldn't trade it and he wanted his wife—he wanted his wife _bad_. Nothing else mattered…all that mattered right then and there was kissing his wife—was making sure she knew that this was where he wanted to be and he was glad she'd never given up on him…glad she'd always protected him and believed in him.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Johnny called out as Dean went to unbutton one of Lana's shirt buttons, Johnny entering the kitchen since he'd smelled coffee. "Oh God…please tell me Mom just didn't want to stand."

Lana laughed a little and then looked at her eldest. "Why are you home so early, Johnny-Bear?"

"She was a shapeshifter." Johnny said with a disappointed shrug as he grabbed an apple. "I'm going to go to bed after finishing some homework. Love you guys and goodnight."

Lana and Dean murmured some goodnights and then just stayed where they were both of them dumbfounded. Suddenly it dawned on Dean, however, that he was right and he turned to face his wife, a big grin on his face that he just couldn't seem to contain and Lana shook her head. She understood this aspect of her husband _all_ too well and she wasn't just going to let him get away with it.

"Don't you dare say it, Dean! If you say it, you're not getting laid for a week!" Lana promised, pointing her finger at him sternly.

Dean took a deep breath and then decided to anyway. "I told you she was a shapeshifter."

"You did this to yourself—no sex for a week." Lana replied with a shrug.

"It was worth it." Dean taunted even though he was pretty sure he wasn't going to be able to hold out for an _entire_ week.

"Really?" Lana asked him, unbuttoning the buttons of her shirt and opening it up for him to see, smiling as the disappointment crossed his beautiful hazel irises and he grunted, biting his lip. "Because I wore your favorite bra and I'm kind of in the mood right now."

Dean swallowed, closed his eyes and sighed. "Son of a bitch."

**Note: Okay, this was just a crack!fic one-shot and I needed to write it down and post it. Hope you liked it! More crack!fic one-shots to come here, I promise. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Sacrifice

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I guess you could call this an AU one-shot in the Lana/Dean story.**

**It just changes a little about how things unfolded for them and yet hardly changes anything.**

**Those of you familiar with them and "Hunting Demons" will get it.**

**The idea just came to me and we all know how much I love Lana/Dean in **_**any**_** form.**

**Speaking of which, I have kind of an AU "Hunting Demons" story called "Never Fall Away" up that I'm writing with my friend, Monique, if you guys want more Lana/Dean even though it's kind of them in different settings and there's an Adam/OC romance too.**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

She takes a look over at Dean at the bar, tucking her hair behind her ears and chewing on her lip. If he noticed that she was looking at him with jealousy in her eyes he would just find his ego boosted and that's not what she wanted. So she looked at her mug of beer and took another breath, hearing the chuckling and giggling from the bartender and Dean and closing her eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen.

The day she met Dean was a sad day, and yet the sun was shining and the day was warm, and Lana had been feeling pretty good about herself. She had figured out what had murdered one of her best friends and was headed to the wake to talk to the best friend she had left—Jen. She had been going too fast and run straight into Dean, his body colliding with hers and suddenly she was apologizing.

He just smirked a little and his brother, Sam, introduced themselves as friends of the deceased, but Lana knew better. She was a hunter herself, and half demon, really needing to just talk to Jen and then hunt down the bastard that had killed Chelsea. Still, Lana's and Dean's eyes met and she was instantly attracted, Dean too. She introduced them to Jen and soon Lana and the Winchesters were a dysfunctional team…soon Lana was in too deep because she was in love with Dean.

She loved everything about him—the way he smelled of leather, musk and fruit, the way that he was really a hero but he always doubted himself…how selfless he was. He hadn't wanted to get her killed and yet she knew that deep down there were feeling there. No matter how he felt, he was keeping it to himself and Lana had told him that they were going to be friends, and so that meant sometimes going with him to bars.

For Dean, he wasn't really into the bartender, but he felt like it was a safer route for him to be on than going for Lana. He was already _too_ attached to her and if his feelings got in the way during a hunt than he'd lose her forever. How would he be able to live with himself if he got her hurt…or _killed_? For a second he glanced over at Lana and smiled a little, looking at her ordering another drink, and then a man approached her…Dean didn't like that very much.

Suddenly Lana was smiling at him and she laughed a little at a joke he must have told her, Dean feeling something…feeling a feeling he wasn't actually familiar with. There was just this feeling in his gut that he didn't like what was going on—he was jealous. Someone was making her laugh and smile and it wasn't him…wasn't that supposed to make him feel _better_? She could be happy this way and he wouldn't have to worry about it…but he _wanted_ to worry about it.

"Are you trying to make her jealous?" The bartender asked Dean softly, looking from him to Lana, and then back to Dean.

Dean turned to her quickly and scoffed, a smirk appearing. "What? No."

"It's alright—that kind of comes with the territory of being a bartender. People come in here with their problems and leave either knowing how to fix it, or simply being too drunk to remember what the problem was in the first place." She responded with a soft smile. "You should talk to her before she gets scooped up by Big Shot over there."

"Lanni isn't that kind of person." Dean said suddenly, wondering why the words had come out of his mouth.

"Maybe not…but not everyone waits forever." The bartender responded.

Dean glanced over at Lana again and opened his mouth to say something but the bartender had moved down the bar to take someone else's order. Suddenly Dean was wondering whether or not he should take her advice—there were just so many things that seemed to point to him needing to walk away. So instead, Dean chugged down the rest of his whiskey and then stood up, heading out of the bar and fixing his jacket.

Lana's eyes were on him as he left and she excused herself from the bar, hurrying out and taking a deep breath as Dean ran his hand down his face, his back to her. He was contemplating just waiting in the Impala until she was ready to go, him knowing he was her ride unless she decided to hook up with the man who had been hitting on her at the bar. Just the thought of some random guy touching Lana like that was making him sick to his stomach, but he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"You heading back by yourself?" Lana asked him calmly, swallowing.

Dean looked at the Impala in front of him. "I just needed some air."

"The bartender seemed interested in you." Lana tried, wanting to have a conversation with him even if it had to be this one.

"She wasn't my type." Dean responded quickly…_too_ quickly.

Lana smiled slowly. "So attractive, brunette, easy girl at a bar isn't your type? What kind of girl _is_ your type?"

Dean smiled a little, still looking at the Impala. "Attractive brunettes who _aren't_ easy girls at a bar?"

"Oh, well I didn't know that." Lana said playfully, smiling a bit more.

She took a deep breath and she walked towards Dean, his back still to her, smiling a little more when she took his hand and he held hers back. This was all she wanted from him—some kind of intimacy that he wasn't running away from. He turned around to her slowly and took in a deep breath, knowing that he was caving too much already. This was one of those signs for her and knowing Lana like he did already, she was going to make this about _them_…there couldn't _be_ a 'them'.

"Lanni, I—"

"—we don't need to talk, Dean."

Dean was going to protest but her mouth covered his, her fingers slipping into his hair and keeping him close to her. Her free hand slipped to his waist and she held him to her, smiling a little when Dean cupped her face with one hand and gripped her hip with the other. They were almost on auto-pilot, and soon Dean was fumbling for his keys, wanting this as much as Lana did. It wasn't the first time they'd slept together, and Dean was starting to think that it wouldn't be the last…but it was still different.

The backseat of the Impala wasn't very comfortable, but all that mattered to Dean in those moments was Lana's skin running along his. Every time they made eye contact and she smiled at him, he felt this feeling in his gut and a tiny voice in his head told him to stop, but he couldn't. He _wanted_ this no matter the consequences, and he found himself kissing her hard as her sound of release spilled out of her mouth, keeping her body close as he found his breaking point shortly there after.

Lana ran her wet nose along Dean's and kissed him gently as they resituated, Dean holding her close like he'd lose her if he let go. She traced shapes in his sweat on his chest and kissed his peck gently, catching her breath as Dean kissed her damp temple. The moment she opened her mouth to talk to him, Dean knew what was coming and he knew what he needed to say to her…but he couldn't get his words to work.

"Now how hard was that?" Lana asked him softly.

Dean resisted the urge to make a joke. "That's not the hard part."

"Letting people in isn't a weakness, Dean." Lana told him, sitting up a little and looking at him. "I can take care of myself."

"So can I, but let's say a demon shows. Suddenly I'm thinking about keeping you safe, and you're thinking about protecting me—that could easily make us make a wrong move and in turn, get the other hurt. That, or what if we accidentally get an innocent killed instead because we save the other over them?" Dean asked, suddenly feeling tenser than he had wanted.

"Then don't move to protect me." Lana said with a shrug.

"That's not an option!" Dean responded without skipping a beat.

Lana chewed on her lip and nodded slowly, letting it sink in that Dean cared about her enough to admit he'd protect her in a life or death situation. She would try to protect him too, but at the same time she didn't want Dean's fear to rule him—she was half demon and she could handle herself and she wanted Dean…she _loved_ him. Why did he have to sacrifice so much? Wasn't he allowed to be happy too?

"Dean…what do _you_ want?" Lana asked him softly.

Dean looked her in the eye. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I love you." She told him softly, smiling sadly and shrugging a little. "I love you, and I don't think it's fair that you can't have _one_ thing that you want. I'm not going anywhere, and I think it's ridiculous to assume that these feelings that we have for each other are just going to die."

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, Lanni." Dean admitted, stroking her dark hair and looking at her mouth. "It was stupid enough for me to let you come along and hunt with us in the first place."

Lana laughed and shrugged. "I believe that was really Sam who let me come along, but…just stop punishing yourself and me in the process and give in?"

"Do I really have a choice in the matter?" Dean asked her with a chuckle.

"No, not really." Lana replied, and she kissed him tenderly, keeping her body close to his and then resting her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

She knew the moment wouldn't last forever, but she was aware that she had to take the soft moments with Dean when she could get them. Lana closed her eyes and let the rhythm of his heartbeat pound in her ears, smiling softly as Dean gently ran his fingers along her skin taking the moment in as well. She deserved to hear his thoughts and though he didn't use the word often, he knew he owed it to himself to at least use it since she was the only one around to hear him use it.

"Lanni?" Dean asked, kissing her head as she looked up at him. "I love you too."

Lana smiled and kissed him lovingly, pulling back and snuggling into him more, wrapping her arms around him. Soon they would have to get up, but for now they had told each other exactly what they felt they needed to, and everything had changed. They hadn't put the relationship to the test yet, but something told Lana that things would work out for her in the end…she had faith in what she and Dean had just agreed to create.

**Note: The idea came to me and I just had to write it down. I hope you guys enjoyed this little AU fic for Lana and Dean as much as I enjoyed writing it out. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Have Faith

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So this is kind of AU and also kind of how I see the little period between Season Five and Season Six going.**

**We'll see how that changes when Season Six gets here and when I get the other seasons all written up finally, to see how things for them all change, so for now, here's this little AU oneshot for Lana, Dean, and their cute little family.**

**WARNINGS: Sensuality**

**ENJOY!**

xxxx

Dean took in a sharp breath as he shot up in bed, sweating on his brow, his heart pounding in his chest. It was another nightmare about Sam and Adam falling down into the pit…another nightmare about one of the worst days of Dean's life. He didn't understand why he was still alive and Sam wasn't—he didn't understand why his brothers were in Hell while he got to be alive and start to live a normal life.

It had been three months since Michael and Lucifer had taken over Adam and Sam—three months since Sam had left and Kate had left to be with her family. Dean had been trying out a normal life with his wife and two kids, and being back in Kansas was almost making things harder for him. Almost everything reminded him of Sam, and he still felt so terrible about Adam thinking he had to take his place and let Michael in.

"I need some air." Dean said aloud as he threw his covers off of his legs.

He knew that Lana was awake because he had shot up in bed, and she nodded, looking after him sadly as he hurried out of the room. Dean had a habit of taking off when he felt the guilt or the grief hit too hard, shutting himself in the den and drinking a little. He never got drunk, he just drank enough to dull the pain of his loss, and Lana just let him because she didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to help him, and every attempt to bring Sam back so he could be with Kate so they could go through her pregnancy _together_ had failed.

Lana sat up a little and rested on her elbows, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before glancing at the baby monitor and lying back on the bed. She closed her eyes as she snuggled into the pillow, wanting to get up and check on him, but wanting to give him his space. Every time she tried to fix things, they'd make a little progress and then something would happen that made things almost worse. So for now, she felt like Dean had to do this on his own, but she didn't know how long to give him space.

After an hour, Lana got up to make some coffee, taking the baby monitor with her and hurrying to Lily's and Johnny's side when Lily woke up. Lily was still an infant, but Johnny was almost three and Lana and Dean had their hands full even though their children were pretty well behaved. They had demon blood running through their veins, and though Johnny was better at his powers already, Lily only used hers in emergencies. Lana was quite all right with that and she knew that eventually she wouldn't have to deal with all of this with only half of Dean there to help.

"Waffles?" Lana asked Johnny as she dropped his hand slowly when they made it into the dining room, Lily in her arms.

Johnny nodded, a big grin on his face. "And bananas."

"Oh of course—bananas are a _must_." Lana replied happily, smiling as Johnny climbed up onto his booster seat and startling buckling himself in, Lana helping with her free hand.

When he was buckled in, she handed him his bib and he went to try and put it on as she put toaster waffles into the toaster and then handed Johnny the banana on the tray that attached to the booster seat. She started the peeling of the banana and then grabbed the wrap for Lily, helping Lily onto a nipple and getting Johnny some juice out of the refrigerator. Johnny smiled at his mother as he ate his banana and drank his juice, Lily feeding without Lana being exposed, and then Dean came into the kitchen.

He went to the cupboard and got a bowl down and some cereal, glancing over at his wife and kids before he swallowed. Dean hadn't had _too_ much to drink, but he knew that he wasn't feeling so happy either—he was going to have to fake it. Lana would see right through him, but he owed it to his children to be happy and to at least spend a little time with them. Perhaps tickle Johnny and burp Lily…perhaps show his wife how much she still meant to him, no matter how upset he felt over Sam and Adam still.

"Good morning, Baby." Lana told Dean with a smile on her face. "If you want, I can make you some kind of actual breakfast."

Dean shook his head as he grabbed some milk. "I want cereal, it's all right, Lanni."

"Banana, Daddy!" Johnny said happily, putting some banana into his mouth with his hand, squishing it a little.

"Looks good," Dean replied with a smile on his face. "Toaster waffle."

Johnny started clapping his hands together and Dean grabbed the waffle, blowing it off and letting it cool a little as he started to eat his cereal at the counter. Then he handed Johnny the toaster waffle and sat down next to Lana, who immediately reached out to stroke his hair, Lily still feeding. Dean kissed Lana's head and then he inquired about what she was going to do that day, knowing that he had the day off, but not remembering if Lana did or not.

Upon deciding to try and just live normal lives, Dean had gotten a job at a garage since that was what he was good at—fixing cars—and Lana had signed on with a Day care so she could look after kids—her own included. Turned out that Lana and Dean had the same day off, and Dean was actually looking forward to spending some much needed time with his wife and kids. Hopefully it would help him to get his mind off of all of his negative thoughts, and maybe give him time to talk to Lana…maybe it was time for him to care and share with her.

Even though it was never his first choice, Dean couldn't argue with the fact that talking to Lana about things made him feel better. She listened to him and she talked with him, and no matter what happened, she was there for him and she loved him. Lana cared about what happened to him and she cared about how he felt, and Dean felt lucky to have her in his life. If she had never pursued him so hard in the first place, he never would have had her and he didn't like the thought of missing out on this.

After all of the hunts, and the miscarriage, and the undying devotion and need to protect each other, love had found its way in. At first Dean had been closed off to it and determined to keep her from dying, but after a while the prospect of life without her made him feel like he was losing more by closing himself off. So after some confessions and after Lana making it perfectly clear that she wasn't going anywhere, Dean realized he was hers hook, line and sinker, and he couldn't be without her…marrying her was one of the best decisions he'd ever made next to starting a family with her as far as he was concerned.

"Saturday morning, Lily and Johnny have a play date with Kaydence, Minah and Aaron." Lana explained, moving Lily from one breast to the other and moving around the wrap as Johnny ate his waffle. "You get off around 2 right?"

Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah…then I have the whole rest of the weekend to be with you and the kids."

"I'm looking forward to that." Lana admitted with a smile. "Can you burp Lily while I clean Johnny up when she's done?"

"Absolutely." Dean replied nodding.

Dean smiled at her as she nodded as well, trying to access Dean's mood right then—he was still rather sad, but at the same time, he was content. His family made him really happy, but he missed his brothers and he felt responsible for their fall into Hell. All he wanted was them back, and all Lana wanted was to make that happen for him, but they were going to just have to accept what had happened. Lana wanted to see Kate and she wanted to try and make this better, but there was only so much that she could do without using her powers.

Since unlocking her full potential, Lana had become more and more in tune with her powers, but no one liked her using them. It just meant that she was completely in control and that she was most definitely half demon, and that just made everyone around her a little cautious. She didn't mean to make people feel nervous about it, and she was grateful to have her mother around to help her out, but sometimes she couldn't help it…sometimes she had to simply embrace who she was.

After burping Lily and cleaning up Johnny, Lana and Dean settled down in the Living Room and played with the kids until it was time for them to nap. Johnny was still on two naps a day and Lily slept whenever she felt like it, Lana and Dean putting them down for a nap and then making sure the baby monitors were on before they retreated to their room. Lana was pretty certain that the afternoon would consist of her and Dean simply cuddling and talking because even though she felt all right physically satisfying him, Dean hadn't been able to lately.

"_Dean?" Kevin asked as he walked in the front door. "I knocked but no one answered."_

_Dean looked up at him as he entered the Living Room. "Hey, Kevin."_

"_Our wives are at our house with our kids and I figured that I'd check up on you." Kevin explained to him. "How are you holding up?"_

"_I've been better." Dean replied as he sat on the couch, watching Kevin as Kevin took a seat on the couch too. "What exactly have Lana and Jen been talking about lately?"_

"_What exactly are you looking for me to say?" Kevin asked back._

_Dean just shook his head and waved it off with a flick of his hand, taking a breath and trying to ignore it. Kevin and Dean were both aware that Lana and Jen talked about __**everything**__, but there were things going on with Dean that he hoped that Lana wasn't sharing with others. No matter how hard he tried sometimes, he just couldn't seem to be able to satisfy his wife and it was making him feel like less of a man. Lana had tried telling him that she was all right and she understood that he was just grief stricken, but it didn't make Dean feel like any less of a failure._

"_I, uh…I haven't been able to get it up." Dean said with a shrug. "I guess I'm just touchy about it and I don't know what to do."_

_Kevin nodded slowly and shrugged. "Impotence comes with deep grief, but no…Lana hasn't been talking about it. Maybe you should just let her touch you in the ways she normally does, but not try so hard to please her. Trying won't necessarily help, and hey, someday you'll get it back, just be patient."_

"_I guess I just feel like it's __**me**__, you know? __**I**__ of __**all**__ people, should be able to get it up no matter what. Last time Sam died I was able to do it to make myself feel better—Lana helped me through it." Dean explained shaking his head._

"_Well then there you have it—just let Lana help you through it." Kevin replied with a friendly smile. "Our wives are always going to have our backs."_

Even though Dean was aware that what Kevin had said was incredibly true, he still felt embarrassed about it. He was _Dean Winchester_ and he was supposed to be the absolute _expert_ on sex and yet he couldn't seem to be able to do that…at all. Lana kept saying she didn't mind, but Dean just felt like deep down she did—he felt like he was letting her down and so his mind was made up. The kids were napping and it was about time that he slept with his wife and tried to make this feeling of guilt and pain go away.

"Come here." Dean said softly.

Lana smiled a little and wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, kissing him gently as he kissed her. She could feel his need pouring through and she wanted to satisfy the need, but at the same time she didn't want him to try to do it just because he felt bad about not being able to perform as of late. Still she slipped her fingers into his hair and pulled him close, knowing she wanted this too even though she knew that she couldn't push this.

"Why don't you just relax and we can try something new?" Lana asked him, pulling back and looking him in the eye.

Dean nodded slowly, showing her that this was what he wanted, and after making sure the door was closed, Lana had Dean lay back on the bed. She crawled on top of him and kissed him tenderly, running her fingers down his t-shirt as he ran his fingers through her hair, running fingers along her tank top and bra straps as well. Lana moved his shirt up his torso as he lie there, letting her pull the shirt off and toss it onto the ground, moving her hands down his chest slowly, tracing his bare skin as she made her way to his pajama pants, trailing her mouth along after her hands as she went.

She bit his abs gently as he tilted his head back against the pillows, Dean really wishing that he would get hard already. This was the part where by this time Dean would be feeling it below the equator already, but right then all Dean could feel was the feeling of how wonderful it was to have Lana's lips trailing his body. She slipped his pants off and tossed them down on the floor, removing his boxers with ease and running her mouth and her tongue along his bare skin—his thighs, his abs…all of him. The only place Lana stayed away from was his member, not wanting to force him into anything.

Dean was thankful for that, actually, enjoying the feel of her treating him like he was so special and loved. He helped her out of her clothes after a few moments of Lana brushing whisper kisses along his skin, and soon she rested her naked body against his and kissed him softly, their lips pressed together. All she wanted was intimacy with him and that was exactly what she was getting, even if he couldn't actually get it up—that didn't matter to her. All that mattered to Lana was being close to her husband and the feel of their naked skin softly brushing along each others made her happy.

"I don't deserve you." Dean whispered to her.

Lana rolled her eyes. "That's not true…can I run something by you?"

"Of course you can." Dean replied, pushing her hair out of her face and stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I know that we shouldn't be talking about this yet, but can we…can we seriously considering having another kid?" Lana asked him, their eyes meeting. "Not right this second, or even necessarily in the next month, but I mean if we're going to try this living a normal life thing, I'd seriously like to think about seriously having a family and I think we can handle three kids if you want to try it."

A smile slowly made its way across Dean's face and he kissed her firmly, keeping her close to him. He wanted so badly to be able to function right then and get down to trying, but he knew it wasn't the time and he knew eventually they'd be back into the swing of things. She was so patient and strong and beautiful, and just the fact that she wanted a family with him was almost more than Dean could take. He'd spent so long thinking that he didn't deserve anything or anyone and here was the one woman who thought differently to the point that she tried to make _him_ see that.

"I definitely want to try." Dean responded verbally, moving a little under his wife, feeling almost like he could do this.

Lana smiled at him and kissed him gently. "I'm glad to hear it."

"I mean right now." He told her, kissing her again and rocking up a little. "Do anything you have to, just…I'd like to do this now."

"Baby, I don't want to force it." Lana replied softly, running her nose along his. "Baby? You're _really_ going to have to stop with the rocking."

Dean shook his head and did it again, Lana moaning a little, Dean muffling the sound by pressing his lips to hers. The more he thought about it and about the things that Lana was always doing for him, the more he realized that there was really no other place that he would rather be. He wanted Sam and Adam back, he wanted Kate safe, and he wanted to fix everything, but he also had to take care of his wife—he also had to make sure that Lana was happy because _she_ deserved a family and infinite happiness…and she _wanted_ that with _him_.

"I love you." Dean told her softly, smirking ever so softly as he felt a familiar sensation and motion between his legs. "And I think we can actually do this, Lanni."

Lana glanced down between them and then she looked at Dean and smiled a little. "What happened?"

"You." Dean said shrugging. "I don't care how chick flicky it is, it's true: everything good that ever happened to me was because of _you_."

"You're never going to be alone, all right?" Lana promised as she shifted her weight. "We'll always work something out."

Dean grunted softly and nodded, trying hard to remind himself that good things still happened. He and Lana would still try to get Sam and Adam back no matter the cost, but at the same time they had to live their lives. They had children and they were tired of fighting, and it was about time that they focused on each other and on what their futures were going to be like. Lana was always going to be there for him and he had to always be there for her and as much as he missed his brothers, he wasn't helping anyone by simply shutting off and letting his grief rule him. They would see Sam again…he just had to have faith in that like Lana did.

**Note: Okay, there's another idea that's been floating around in my head. Hopefully I'll have "Hunting Demons" updated tomorrow night, so check for that if you don't get an update before then. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
